Qetsiyah and Stefan
This is the relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Qetsiyah. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah (under the guise of Tessa) saves Stefan from burning to death in the sun (without his daylight ring) and takes him to an unknown and secluded cabin. When he wakes up, she quickly reveals her true identity as Qetsiyah. She explains that when Bonnie dropped the Veil, she decided to take matters into her own hands since her hunters had failed, to revive herself before Bonnie put the veil back up. She then revealed more details behind what happened between her and Silas 2,000 years ago, which led to the revelation that Silas' true love, Amara, had also taken the immortality elixir, which created the bloodline of doppelgängers that spawned the Petrovas (Tatia, Katerine, Elena), just as Silas had his own line of doppelgängers that were created after he became immortal. Qetsiyah explained that while she was on the Other Side, she has watched the universe push the doppelgängers of Silas and Amara together, which demonstrates why Stefan and Katherine as well as Stefan and Elena have been romantically involved over the years. Shortly after this revelation, Qetsiyah used her magic to take Stefan down and bind him to Silas in order to cast a spell to suppress Silas' mental powers. However, Damon interrupts her when he finds Stefan, and tells her he wants to take him and leave. However, when Stefan learns of the plan to disable Silas, he persuades Damon to let her finish her spell, so they can finally defeat him. Once Qetsiyah is finished, she also reveals Stefan and Elena's destiny to Damon, much to his shock, and offers to let him run off with Elena, while she stays with Stefan and keeps him safe. However, Damon loves Stefan too much to do this to him and attacks her, but she easily disarms him by inflicting him with an aneurysm and leaves. Elena arrives soon after and helps them all escape. Later, Qetsiyah is seen performing another ritual in a room full of candles that involved her blood. In Monster's Ball, Qetsiyah arrives at the Historical Ball dressed as Cleopatra. She sits next to Stefan at the bar and openly flirts with him. Damon interrupts to speak with Stefan privately. Damon and Silas incapacitate Stefan so Silas can obtain information he needs from Qetsiyah while posing as Stefan. Unaware of the switch, Qetsiyah is delighted when she's asked to dance by Silas posing as Stefan. Silas gets the information he wanted without Qetsiyah knowing what just occurred. Later, Qetsiyah is concerned and worried when she believes Stefan has collapsed on the floor in pain. Before she can help, Stefan appears and alerts her to the fact that it's Silas on the floor. Angered by Silas posing as Stefan, Qetsiyah stops his heart from beating and desiccates him. In Handle with Care, Stefan wakes up on a couch next to Qetsiyah in her cabin. Stefan wonders what he was doing there, and Qetsiyah explains they spent the night drinking tequila and doing body shots. She gleefully tells him that Silas has taken the cure and is now mortal. When Stefan inquires to specifics on how the anchor is tied to Silas, Qetsiyah refuses to answer his questions. When she attempts to open the door and exit the cabin, she realizes that Silas has cast a spell to trap them there till sundown. Elena tries to call Stefan, but Qetsiyah answers his phone and taunts her by implying that her and Stefan slept together. Elena arrives at the cabin to find out Qetsiyah lied about sleeping with Stefan just to get her there trapped with them. She threatens to torture Elena unless Damon kills Silas. Stefan and Qetsiyah are attempting to make dinner while Elena sits by herself. When, Damon calls to fill Qetsiyah in on Silas' situation, Stefan whispers to Elena that he has the situation under control. Realizing the sun has gone down and Silas' barrier is broken, Stefan quickly subdues Qetsiyah by stabbing her. He and Elena then flee the cabin. Later, Stefan enters his room and is surprised to see Qetsiyah there. He offers to heal her knife wound, but she declines, saying that it's a reminder of his betrayal. She responds by painfully giving Stefan his memories back. Quotes Stefan: Look, if you really are Silas' one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you do us all a favor and run off into the sunset together? Qetsiyah: Silas was my true love. I never said I was his. I'm Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about. Stefan: 2,000 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge. Qetsiyah: You have clearly never been left at the altar. - Original Sin Qetsiyah: You have no idea who I am, do you? Stefan: No offense, but actually, I have no idea who a lot of people are Qetsiyah: Tessa. Formerly known as Qetsiyah. Stefan: The girl who wiped my memories. Qetsiyah: Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. Let me make it up to you. Buy you an "I'm sorry" drink? - Monster's Ball Trivia *Qetsiyah loved Stefan's ancestor, Silas. *Qetsiyah has watched all of Silas' and Amara's doppelgängers get matched together for 2,000 years, including Stefan and Elena. *Qetsiyah is attracted to Stefan. *Qetsiyah tried to use Stefan to make Elena jealous. *He completed Qetsiyah goal by killing Silas so that she can be with him forever See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship